toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheEpicmanLives12
Welcome to my new talk page. I archived my talk page, even though I didn't have 100 messages, the code got complex so...... anyway leave new messages here. OTHER MESSAGES: Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Yes Yes, yes I am. :) Any Admin tips you are willing to share to the new admin? ;D Nights Contact Me! 17:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, since you guys are sleeping after 1-2 P.M. (my time), I think it would be great. :) Nights Contact Me! 17:17, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Super Toons Man for the Job, is it possiblt to add members into Super Toons or any clan you are in? Because I would like to join it. Thank you. Please reply. WilburStorm 10:18, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Come Join My Wiki!! Epic Wiki. Searching Epic Wiki Won't Help, So Here's The URL. Epic Wiki Is A Database Of All Things EPIC!! http://sirskidsnickeltonisepic.wikia.com Its http:// sir skids nickelton is epic .wikia .com If You Can't Read It. Please Tell Others! :) Sir Skids Nickelton, Creator Of Epic Wiki. Sorry, i haven't been on for a while. Really needed to work on school and Toontorial Tom. So... when shall we meet? I'm fine today AFTER 4 eastern. KingdomDemyx 18:06, February 16, 2011 (UTC)Kingdom i don't have much time but right now zany acres, ttc playground. I'll be Buster. comin? KingdomDemyx 18:18, February 16, 2011 (UTC)Demyx TT kgh jm3 demyx I'm back on now! Would you be so kind as to help me with a building in the brrrgh? KingdomDemyx 18:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC)Demyx http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggZ-50o2hB8 WATCH THIS Demyx If other people see it, that's no problem. You can still post it to me. How about after I download your video, I delete the link. Demyx New Page Should we make a page about the Toontown Tour? An event that happened when non-members were given membership for a weekend. Sonic767 22:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I did my first ever field office this morning. Wanna do one today sometime? Demyx Yes Please! Demyx Uh well... Well, I really haven't made up my mind. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 21:03, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Um... Hey Bonkers, are you going to be online when the updat finishes? If you are I think we can be able to meet and talk about me joining Super Toons. If you need me I'll be in Nutty Summit or Kookyboro the Brrrgh Playground Thank you WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 09:13, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Done With what I see on Toontown right now, I guess the update is finished. You know where to find me Nutty River What happened? Hey some of my edits are gone! Why is that. Because I know that a contributer could not have done that? I DID have 800 or more edits but they are gone.... You are my only hope. LOL. I could not have help my self! I dunno why but I made my self thin of starwars...... Yeah but.... Yeah really though I AM SURE that I had 800 edits. I am not saying I am blaming and admin.. I am afraid that someone is hacking our wiki! Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 17:42, February 19, 2011 (UTC) If you can do any of the bosses that would be great. And you don't have to make a movie maker file. Just give me the video. It should be a .avi file. Demyx Hey Yo Bonkers You were online a while ago but I had to leave for a sort while. What happened? Your're still on my friends list. You're at the top. Remember we are blue cause we're true friends. Remember I am Buster. Demyx Yo, wanna try and find a Field Office? I'm goin on ToonTown now. Jelly rules so talk to him. 17:28, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Rofl Im going on 2 accounts, if you come on, and see Duke Duke Jeeperface and Jelly on, its me doing 2 at once :D Actually yes. I need a Field Office recording. You can record one by yourself if you want and send it to me OR me, you, and Smirky BUmberpop can record one today. Your choice man. But a extra always helps. Remember there is no gaurentee i'll use a video. Demyx technicly you did but it was a movie maker file. you need a movie file like this. it should say after the name of the title (example: FieldOffice) It should say FieldOffice.avi. IF it is not .avi i can't recive it. Demyx Wow... Anyway Bonkers I wanna do a mission so bad! Tell me when you are on WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 06:06, February 25, 2011 (UTC) No more Toontown meetings please Hi just wanted to say to all of you that im not playing Toontown anymore because i got bored of it (you can read it on my user page). Now im playing Panfu, Pandanda, Club Penguin, etc. So im going to miss you and everyone, but im still going on the wiki. :D Goodbye on toontown! Have fun and good luck! Pajarete1234 Im going on toontown, so if you are, can I talk to you about something? --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 13:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Toontown Clan Wiki Hey! I was just told by Susanthekitten about Toontown Clan Wiki! I think you should adopt it! Oh, you should probably mention the Wiki as part of the Toontown Wikis. They will probably deny it because of scarce edits. Well, everything is up to you. Bermuda Contact Me! 05:57, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, I did ask them about promoting me. Instead, all I got was a reply about Adoption. :P There's hardly any contributing over there. Bermuda Contact Me! 08:03, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, I would make a Blog Post and state your reasonings. If there hasn't been a reply for over a week or so, then I think you should ask Wikia about Adoption afterwards. My response is: Yes. :P Bermuda Contact Me! 08:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC) No, YOU CANT DO ONE LIKE THAT! Joke, course u can! Jelly rules so talk to him. 16:36, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Yep It's kind of sad not to have their Cards. x) I would go for making my own fanmade CJ & CEO Cards. :P And possibly Chairman. :P :D Bermuda Contact Me! 22:38, February 28, 2011 (UTC) No No --ToontasticToon212 (Yippie Rules, why dont you talk to him?) 21:05, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Red Alert RED ALERT RED ALERT! Can you come tt right now pls? I need to discuss something about you know Who.... Je... so ya. --ToontasticToon212 (Yippie Rules, why dont you talk to him?) 21:08, March 2, 2011 (UTC) im coming Its not that, just because I need to talk about something. well anyway Im coming. --ToontasticToon212 (Yippie Rules, why dont you talk to him?) 21:13, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :'-O Err hi um i am still plane ol' mousei himself. the pass words yall gave me arent working :-( so yup.;-P ive always wanted to try this out lol O-I-< =O---I---<Mousei11 20:33, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ok never mind i was just saying, I CANT GET ON MY ORIGANAL ACOUNT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! okay im done :-PMousei11 20:38, March 3, 2011 (UTC)